Midnight
by Mah Prongs
Summary: Havia muito mais sobre ela do que se podia imaginar.


**Midnight**

* * *

_Havia muito mais sobre ela do que se podia imaginar._

* * *

O relógio marcava doze horas. Ela estava atrasada, mas provavelmente ele também estaria. Pontualidade não era uma das qualidades de James Potter. Sorriu seu sorriso mais sincero. A alegria pulsando nas veias e preenchendo as maças do seu rosto. Bochechas rosadas. Sempre corava quando pensava nele. Apertou mais o passo tomando cuidado para não ser ouvida. Não era hora de estar fora da cama. A respiração começou a arder no peito e junto com ela a vontade crescente de ser descoberta. Prendeu o riso. Lily Evans nunca tinha sido pega fazendo algo errado...

_- Qual o problema em tentar seguir as regras? – Sussurrou irritada._

_Os olhos de esmeralda varreram a imensidão escura do salão principal. Apreensão evidente denunciando seus pensamentos._

_- O problema é que você nunca se diverte!_

_Mãos se entrelaçaram às cegas. Não se viam e não sentiam necessidade que isso acontecesse._

_- Isso depende muito..._

_- Depende do que? – Ele perguntou intrigado._

_- Depende do que uma pessoa considera divertido..._

Não fazia sentido. Ser pega não seria legal. Então ela não conseguia entender a vontade de arrancar a capa emprestada. Na verdade, ela já não entendia os anseios próprios. A cabeça mudara? Não! Só se cansara de esconder a realidade obtusa. A imagem embaçada de Lily Evans. Porque todos esperavam tudo dela e ela entregou a eles tudo o que eles queriam ver. Mas o lírio se cansara de ser perfeito.

_- Qual o seu problema? - Uma voz em tom de riso perguntou._

_- Nada. – A resposta veio rápida demais. Os olhos marotos analisaram a face pálida e doentia._

_- Podemos terminar isso amanhã se preferir._

_- Eu estou bem..._

_- Cansada?_

_Silêncio. Preocupação crescendo no garoto irresponsável._

_- Sempre..._

_- Tudo bem... Nós não temos que terminar isso hoje. Ainda temos tempo. – Ele disse simplesmente._

_- Gosto de entregar as coisas com antecedência, sabe disso._

_- Oh claro!_

_- O quê?_

_- Lily Evans Perfeita! Sempre infalível. – Sussurrou brincalhão_

_A ruiva afundou a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele estendeu os dedos longos para afagar os cabelos de fogo. Esperou. Ela não estava pronta para continuar._

_- James..._

_- Sim?_

_- Não quero ser perfeita._

_Largou os cabelos para tomar-lhe os punhos. Queria olha-la nos olhos. Eles se encontraram no longo minuto de silêncio. James sustentou, mas Lily hesitou._

_- Tarde demais..._

Não. Não era hora de ser pega. Poderia destruir sua imagem imaculada outro dia qualquer. Hoje não. James se culparia e ela não queria magoa-lo. Se ele abrira mão da própria capapara protege-la não fazia sentido dar uma de aventureira. Faltava apenas um corredor. Ele disse que era importante e ela estava ansiosa... Ansiosa demais para esperar na sala de Filch ouvindo sermão da professora McGonagall. Por isso não entendia porque seus dedos ainda percorriam a capa no intuito de arranca-la.

_- Por que isso a incomoda tanto agora? – Perguntou. Curiosidade queimando em sua voz._

_- Estou cansada de fingir ser o que não sou... - Havia mágoa em seu tom._

_- Conte a todos eles então!_

_- Não posso!_

_- Por que não?_

_A pena corria apressada pelo pergaminho. Repreendia-se por ter esquecido do trabalho. A memória nunca falhara antes._

_- Não tenho coragem..._

_Arrancou-lhe a pena e deixou que seus braços contornassem o corpo da garota. Ela relaxou por alguns instantes antes de se voltar a ficar rígida. As mãos buscando o objeto roubado._

_- Contou a mim._

_- É diferente._

_- Não consigo ver a diferença..._

_Agarrou o pergaminho entre os dedos e o amassou nervosa. Frustração presente em todos os traços do rosto. James buscou o próprio trabalho. Com um floreio simples da varinha mudou as letras e substituiu o nome. Lily tentou evitar, mas ele foi mais rápido. Os olhos se encontraram._

_- Você sempre soube... Você foi o único que sempre soube que era tudo fachada e mesmo assim... Você está aqui comigo agora. _

Pela primeira vez era ele que estava esperando. A ruiva nunca se atrasava. A preocupação era crescente. Sentia que não deveria ter deixado que ela viesse sozinha. Lily não era boa em escapadas. Falta de prática. Por que ela precisaria disso sendo que sempre vivia na linha? Um sorriso preencheu seus lábios. Ela não queria ser tão perfeita, mas ele gostava que ela fosse assim. Ela era o juízo que lhe faltava na cabeça e por mais que soubesse que ela construíra aquela imagem cuidadosamente, sabia também, que ela não seria diferente nunca. Lily Evans queria impressionar mais a si mesma do que aos outros.

_- Vou quebrar todas as regras agora... – Murmurou decidida. O olhar perdido no horizonte._

_- Ótimo! Vá em frente, eu te dou cobertura... – Não era tão explicito o tom de ironia, mas ela percebeu._

_- Não acredita em mim, não e mesmo? – Continuou ainda sem encara-lo._

_- Sinto muito, mas não..._

_Ela esperou. Ele também. O silêncio era comum entre os dois._

_- Eu disse a você que estou cansada..._

_- Convença a si mesma então. – Ele falou tão baixo que achou possível que ela não escutasse._

_Lily ouviu e olhos verdes descrentes procuraram os que se escondiam por trás das lentes._

_- Do que está falando?_

_- Acha que não quer ser assim, mas na verdade quer sim. A fachada existe Lil, mas ela já é parte de você. Essa perfeição já é parte de você... Não pode destruir a si mesma. – Explicou em tom simples e despreocupado._

_Ela pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. Tentou entender, mas só encontrou frustração._

_- Não está sendo coerente._

_- Apenas os livros didáticos são coerentes... E mesmo assim, não todos._

Tudo neles era confuso. As conversar, as idéias, o silêncio... o namoro. O ódio acabou e as brigas cessaram e ninguém conseguia entender onde fora parar tudo aquilo. Mais estranho ainda era o novo sentimento que surgira. Eles apareceram de mãos dadas em um glorioso dia de inverno sem darem a mínima para os cochichos e para os olhares curiosos. Os dedos entrelaçados como se fossem moldados daquela maneira e a conversa fluindo como se fossem amigos de infância. Discutiam uma prova de poções. Fácil demais para a aluna favorita de Slug e para irresponsável de notas altas. Estranho e inesperado...

_- Não acredito que estou beijando James Potter! – Lily murmurou com empolgação. Um sorriso brincando nos lábios._

_Ele riu. Não um riso presunçoso ou arrogante. Um riso leve, cheio de esperança._

_- Eu estou quebrando todas as regras agora... – Ela continuou, uma vez que ele permaneceu calado._

_- Não está no regulamento da escola que meus beijos constituem um risco de detenção. – O riso preencheu a voz e compôs a expressão._

_As mãos brincavam juntas, mas os olhares não se encontravam. Não naquele momento._

_- Mas está no meu._

_- Está arrependida? - A pergunta foi simples, direta, mas não omitia a preocupação._

_- Você sabe que eu sempre quis fazer as coisas erradas._

_- Então eu sou um erro?_

_Ela esperou. Como se brincasse com a apreensão dele._

_- Bom... Isso depende... – Usou um tom cauteloso propositalmente._

_- Você sempre diz isso... Mas afinal de contas, depende do que?_

_Desenlaçou os dedos e ergueu o olhar. Ambos analisando as faces um do outro._

_- De quais são seus planos pra nós daqui pra frente._

_- Casamento, com certeza. – Ele disse meio aliviado, meio brincalhão. E então ela sabia. Era oficial._

_- Droga!_

_- O que foi?_

_Ela estendeu o momento, como quem espera fazer suspense. _

_- Será que em algum momento vou conseguir fazer a escolha errada? _

Ouviu-se os passos no corredor. Poderia ser pega se alguém estivesse por perto. Não a deixaria sozinha da próxima vez. Lily não conseguia ser silenciosa quando estava nervosa. James encarou as estrelas enquanto sentia o coração acelerando. O pedido já estava feito e ela já dissera que sim, mas sempre havia o medo de ser rejeitado. A ruiva era um enigma na maior parte das vezes. Os olhos esquadrinhavam o céu enquanto se ouvia os passos mais próximos. A lua deteve sua atenção por alguns momentos. Cheia. Tentou imaginar como seus amigos estavam se saindo sem sua ajuda. Era só uma noite e aquilo não podia mais esperar. A porta da sala se abriu no mesmo instante em que se ouviu um uivo cortando a noite. O coração dele parou dois instantes. Observou Lily por alguns minutos. Ela encarava a lua aterrorizada. Os olhos verdes param nos castanho-esverdeados indagadores. Ela sabia que ele não devia estar ali. James buscou nos bolsos do casaco alguma coisa. Demorou pouquíssimo tempo para achar a caixinha. Lily sorria enquanto o anel perfeito deslizava em seu dedo anelar. O beijo rápido era a deixa para que James fosse se juntar aos amigos. Remus já devia estar sofrendo há horas. Ele dissera meia-noite e estava lá na hora certa. Não era culpa dele se ela havia se atrasado.

_- Olha como a lua está bonita... – Ela sussurrou deixando que a cabeça descansasse no peito do garoto. _

_- É lua minguante Lils!_

_- Eu sei..._

_Ele pensou alguns instantes antes de continuar._

_- Ao meu ver as pessoas preferem as noites de lua cheia. – Disse simplesmente._

_Ela congelou tensa em seus braços. _

_- Sim... A lua cheia é linda, mas você sabe James, que eu não posso estar com você nestas noites._

_- Me desculpe._

_- Você não tem que se desculpar... E de qualquer forma ainda prefiro a minguante. – Ela disse estupidamente._

_- Mentirosa..._

_- Você é muito chato! – Falou lhe dando um soco de leve nos estômago._

_- Você acabou de se entregar... – Ele descontou rindo._

_- Não!_

_- Sim!_

_Silêncio. Longo e profundo. Sempre havia muitos dele._

_- Eu admiro o que vocês fazem pelo Lupin.- Lily sussurrou encantada._

_Ele suspirou. Pensou nos amigos e nas aventuras noturnas. Tudo era ainda melhor quando Lily se sentia orgulhosa._

_- Obrigado..._

_- De qualquer forma, ele merece._

_- Assim eu fico com ciúmes... – Ele murmurou brincalhão._

_James deixou que os dedos corressem pelos fios ralos e ruivos. A garota se mexeu inquieta._

_- Por que não para de enrolar e diz por que me trouxe aqui. – Disse num suspiro._

_O coração dele parou antes de iniciar um ritmo alucinado._

_- Estou te ensinado a quebrar as regras. – Ele disse agora lhe afagando o rosto._

_- Você mesmo diz que isso é parte de mim e que está fora de contexto mudar._

_- Não é exatamente isso..._

_- James! – Ela cortou se afastando._

_- Que é?_

_- Fala logo!_

_Os olhares se encontraram. Um constrangido, outro curioso._

_- Quero que se case comigo... – Sussurrou. As mãos procurando tapar as bochechas coradas da namorada._

_- Eu também!_

_- O quê? – Ele disse _

_- Quero que se case comigo... – Ela falou com tom de descrença – Qual é, James? Você me pede em casamento e esquece?_

_- Me desculpe... É só que... Você me confundiu._

_- Hãn?- Ela soltou perplexa._

_- Você disse sim!_

_- Você bebeu?_

_- Não... É que eu estou feliz. – Ele disse com um sorriso débil brincando nos lábios._

_Ela riu. Ele logo acompanhou. James buscou os lábios da garota pateticamente mornos para um dia de frio intenso._

_- Você sempre fica lesado quando está feliz?- Lily perguntou encerrando o beijo._

_- Não... Só quando você aceita se casar comigo._

* * *

**N/A: Fic participante do XXII Challenge Relâmpago do Fórum 6V. **

**Betada por Janis Lawren, Marcus Vinícius e Phanie.**


End file.
